Artemis's First Pokémon/Transcript
(Scene opens on everyone eating. Chili has a water bottle, and Artemis and Quincy have secretly put flour in it as a joke.) Chili: ''(He drinks some, then spits it out with a disgusted look on his face.) Ugh, what was ''in ''that? ''(Artemis and Quincy begin laughing hysterically.) Artemis: ''(sniggers) Flour! ''(Quincy's Cyndaquil and Pansage, Artemis's Chimchar, Athena's Piplup, Aphrodite's Turtwig and Ursie all sighed on the prank Artemis's joke) Quincy's Cyndaquil: ''(looks sarcastically at Artemis) Cyn...daaa! ("Not...cool!")'' Aphrodite's Turtwig: '''"Tur twig twig turtwig!" ("Never a dull moment!") '''Athena: ''(She huffs) You always did like pranks. '''Aphrodite: '(She slowly shakes her head) ''I'm gonna go practice. C'mon, you two! ''(She runs off, followed by Turtwig and Ursie.) Quincy: 'I'm off to find any new Pokemon! ''(Artemis stood up) 'Artemis: '''I'm coming too! '''Quincy: '''Okay! ''(They run off, followed by Artemis's Chimchar and Quincy's Pansage and Cyndaquil.) 'Quincy: '''What's that over there? ''(A Pansear shows up and steals Artemis's Poké Ball. It laughs) 'Quincy: '''What ''is that Pokemon? (Quincy got out his Pokedex) 'Quincy's Pokedex: '''Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry. '''Artemis: '''In that case... Chimchar, Flamethrower! ''(Pansear fires its own Flamethrower) 'Quincy: '''Pansear's using Flamethrower too! '''Artemis: '''Chimchar, Fire Spin! ''(A fiery tornado hits Pansear.) (Pansear's hand glows dark purple) 'Quincy: '''Now its Shadow Claw! '''Artemis: '''Use Flamethrower again, before Shadow Claw hits! ''(Chimchar uses Flamethrower and weakens Pansear enough for Artemis to throw a Poké Ball.) (Pansear was on the ground with swirls for eyes, and was hit by the ball, after a while, he was caught successfully) 'Artemis: '''All right! ''(She attaches the Poké Ball to her belt.) (Artemis and Quincy arrive and spot the others) '''Artemis: ''(waves her arm wildly) Hey guys! ''(Athena, Aphrodite, Chili greet them) (Artemis's Pansear breaks out and climbs on Artemis's shoulder. Chimchar and Pansear begin fighting.) (Chili notices Artemis's new Pokemon) Artemis: 'Okay! That's it! ''(She grabs both Pansear and Chimchar by the tail and holds them apart.) (Chimchar and Pansear sniffed in annoyance) (Later, everyone's eating.) '''Aphrodite: '''Fire Pokémon are perfect for you, Artemis. Since you're such a hothead. '''Artemis: ''(Her face goes bright pink.) 'I ''am a hothead. Aphrodite: '''Mm-hmm. '''Artemis: '''You're saying my head is a big ball of fire, here to amuse you? '''Aphrodite: '''N-no, I was just saying- '''Artemis: ''(She and Aphrodite begin wrestling.) That's it, you want a hothead, ''I'll ''give you a hothead! ''Here's ''your hothead! ''(Pansear and Chimchar pumped their fists trying to encourage Artemis to fight her) Aphrodite: ''(She escapes.) (panting) So glad... I made it... Out. '''Aphrodite's Turtwig: "'Turtwig twig?" (Are you okay?) 'Ursie: '"Ursa ursa?" (Yeah, are you?) 'Aphrodite: '''I'm fine, you two. '''Quincy: '''They never stop, do they? '''Athena: '''Exactly. '''Athena's Panpour: '"Panpour pan." ("It's simply something to put up with.") 'Quincy's Pansage: '"Pansage sage pan." ("Good point, Panpour") 'Athena: '''I'm going to go read. '''Artemis: '''I almost forgot, Athena's one of those people who does advanced math for ''fun. Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokemon